The Prophesy of Fire's Kin
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: What if the ancestors of Kittypets got involved? Would the prophesy of fire still be the saving grace of the clans or would his kin be of some help?
1. Chapter 1

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

What if the ancestors of Kittypets got involved? Would the prophesy of fire still be the saving grace of the clans or would his kin be of some help?

Warnings: If you have not read Bluestar's Prophesy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, and The Rise of Scourge there will be spoilers and might confuse you. It starts just after Tallstar(Talltail) came back to his clan. Some of the cats will be OOC but if I stay in the sense that the Erins wrote my story would not work. This is about feral cats and if you read the series you know that there are deaths, maiming, fighting, and births.

Prologue

As a stone glittered in a cavern with several limp bodies laying next to it a creature padded towards a rather fluffy body. The creature touched the stone above the fluffy body and was now in a bountiful forest full of prey and cats talking.

"Featherwhisker, I need to talk to you." A silver flecked tabby she cat meowed firmly.

"I have never seen you before, what is it that you want to talk about?" a male cat with silver fluffy fur asked thinking that this might be a warning like the Shadowclan cat did when he was first made a medicine cat.

"Tell Bluefur to blaze like fire, for the clan will be threatened by blood." The she cat said calmly but Featherwhisker was confused by this statement.

"What would Bluefur know of this?" the silver cat asked.

"She was told that she is fire, and she would be leader. If she doesn't get this prophesy all would be for naught." The flecked cat growled as a few cats with stars in their fur was walking towards them.

"I will do as you ask." Featherwhisker meowed after hearing her growl and promptly faded from the lush forest.

"What are you doing in our territory, don't you have kittypets to watch?" a Starclan cat growled in warning.

"Preventing a scourge of blood from destroying the fragile peace in my home as well as in yours. I will never let my home be covered in blood like the vision I forsaw." The silver flecked cat hissed out showing them a vision of blood running from the center of the twoleg place and right into the forest and the blood covered the trees.

"And you saw a way to prevent that vision from taking place?" a she cat asked though she looked Windclan all lean and long legged.

"If you look the vision has a kitten that wanders into the forest, Thunderclan territory, and runs out covered in blood. But the kitten had blue fur protecting it as it runs until out of the forest. Then the blue fur turns into fire. I know of the prophesy around a cat named Bluefur and knew that she is the key to stop the blood." The silver cat lectured, "I am a descendant of a forest clan. I know that the clans are to stay."

"We will also help prevent this vision from ever happening. But you are to go back to your territory, warn them if you can." Another cat spoke and the silver flecked cat turned into a silver star and faded from Starclan territory.

A ginger cat looked at the forest wondering if his friend is doing well now back with his clan. He made a motion that would have led him straight to the clans. But a voice stopped him.

"Your friend is well. You have done your part, teaching a clan cat that the code is able to be done outside the forest." The same silver flecked she-cat told the ginger tom.

"That was it, I do sometimes wish that I could have followed him to his clan and joined it." The tom mewed wistfully.

"You won't but your kittens will join the forest." The she-cat said bringing the tom to face her.

"I am a tom not a queen!" the tom hissed.

"Then be a father to the kittens unlike the rest of the toms of the housefolk place. Be a father." And the she cat vanished with that ominous statement.

**A/n: Just who is the she cat that interfered with the clans? Will she be seen again? Yes I am taking from the super editions for what happened before Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar was even born. Yes i will fix some of the errors that the Erins did.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

Chapter 1

Jake watched as the three newest kittens squirmed to their mother's belly and gave a sigh. When he first did this the housefolk of Quince's was afraid, but now knew that he loved watching them grow. He wonders if any of these kittens would be a forest cat.

"I am naming the she cat Ruby, the black and white Socks, and the smallest Tiny." Quince meowed blinking at her mate.

"That's mean, he might be small but his spirit might be huge. I would call him Ice Wind, for he looks like an iced over puddle and for my friend." Jake hissed reeling at the naming. "I don't mind the other names but I do not like the name of Tiny."

"Okay, he will be named Ice Wind. I think it might time for you to go to your housefolk its dinnertime." Quince started grooming the kittens as Jake went out.

Over the moon he noticed that Ice Wind would be glad when he came over.

"Tell me of the story you met the wind cat." Ice Wind called out with joy as Jake came through the cat flap.

"Okay just let me see how big you are first, after the story a little etiquette." Jake purred as Ice Wind still looks to be a half moon younger than his littermates.

Ruby and Socks came over but they think that their father is telling them a made up story. They went to start to rough house and hit Ice Wind which made him squeak.

"I told you not to play so rough around Ice Wind." Quince hissed bringing them closer to her as Jake worried over the tiny kitten.

"He's just so small, we can't play with him. He just gets in the way." Ruby mews loudly. Ice Wind flinches at the way Ruby talks about him.

"Ice Wind, you want to hear the rest of the story?" Jake tries to cheer up his smallest kitten.

The housefolk give off an excited yowl as they noticed that Jake was with the runt of the litter. Then they coo before leaving the room.

"Yes, you were getting to the point where you both met Jay." Ice Wind squeaked getting closer to his father.

It all too soon that the story came to an end Ice Wind thought. What would have happened if father saw Riverclan territory since he saw the other three? Would he be more willing to join Talltail and stay in the clan with his best friend? Would Ice Wind himself have the courage to see the clans for himself? He thought he might though the thought of the moors frighten him a little while the forest that is nearer calls to him.

"Now when a cat you know is walking towards you and talks to you, you dip your head." Jake explains while showing him the dipped head. Ice Wind follows Jake's movement and got a purr for a job well done. "Now, crouch like this to say that the other is higher rank. Like to a Clan cat or Jay."

"Will I ever be able to meet Talltail?" Ice Wind asked from his crouch.

"Most likely no, I haven't scented him but I have scented Thunderclan around here." Jake answered remembering a blue cat that was flustered by his questions of living in the forest, and the ginger cat that joined the house-cat community.

"You better not get it into his head that he can go and join the forest cats. They are dangerous." Quince called to Jake as she padded over to the two.

"Yes, but they are just as civil as us, and they do eat prey since they do not need housefolk to feed them. They have a code stating that they cannot do some things." Jake argued back knowing from what he learned from his time with Talltail.

"They are a scourge of all good cats." Quince meowed finally stating her thoughts of the Clans.

"And there are some housefolk that drown unwanted kittens, you heard what happened to Poppy's kittens." Jake hissed frightening the three kittens with this statement.

"Mine are not like those housefolk." Quince stated backing down.

"As such, housefolk are not our only options. We do have a heritage to the ancient cats. Lions, tigers, and leopards as well as to the forest cats." Jake growled and then settled, "Not all the forest cats are dangerous, some are just trying to live their lives like we are."

"But we are housecats so that means that our kittens are going to be housecats." Quince mewed calming Jake down since he is the only one that knows of the clans getting three of his kittens.

"See you at sun up." Jake pushed through the cat flap and was gone in a few hops.

**A/n: I know that I should be doing my other fics but with me going in and out of the hospital I am doing what hits me with the most muse power.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

Chapter 2

The day of the garden came Quince led her three kittens to view the housefolk den for the first time and see what Jake was trying to explain to them. Ice Wind took a deep breath and gave a mighty purr that made his two littermates to pounce on him. He gave a squeak that made them run off to prevent themselves from getting another lecture from Quince.

"Why does everything smell so clearer in the garden?" Ice Wind asked as the wind called to him.

"The wind pulls the air which changes the scents. The air isn't trapped in a den." Quince answered sharply trying to remind him that he is to be a housecat.

"Those flat things is your border and you stay in it." Ice Wind stated sniffing the wall.

The housefolk let their cubs outside following the kittens and started playing with Ruby and Socks, Ice Wind just wanted to explore the new world shown to him and ignored the rest of his family.

Jake sat on the fence watching how this litter was reacting to the world of outside and was proud to see one of his kittens pounce on leaves and sniff the air.

"Ice Wind, still yourself." Jake meowed as he jumped down. "The housefolk is calling you."

"Oh, okay." Ice Wind stated running towards the housefolk that had a thing.

"Ice Wind, do not go near the fence until you are bigger." Quince meowed looking a little angry.

"Yes, mama." Ice Wind mewed back dipping his head in apology.

"A nice looking collar." Jake meowed sensing that something is wrong. This is the first litter of his that had any kitten wanting to visit outside the fence and maybe he should have taken another she-cat since Quince hates anything not housecat.

"It is nice, now can I play in the bushes?" Ice Wind asked looking more at Jake than Quince.

"Go ahead." Quince sighed flicking her tail.

"Quince, what is wrong? Why are you so angry at our kittens?" Jake mewed his question.

"They hold more of your spirit than mine." She answered looking at Jake in the eye.

"That means nothing, each kitten is their own cat. Let them grow at their own pace." Jake meowed clearly as Ruby and Socks played with the housefolk cub's fluffy string.

Ice Wind got closer to a point hidden by the bush a broken piece of fence. He stared at the forest beyond the fence. The feeling to run and hide in the forest grew but he knew that mama would know and call him Tiny instead of his real name. Wait was that a cat that was walking in the forest just now? He tried to smell but all he could smell was the flowers of the garden.

Over the weeks they were let out of the den and let loose in the garden Ice Wind would crawl into the same bush and stare out of the fence and watch cats roam the forest and cats that have ragged pelts walk by talking about fighting and kills. The forest cats don't scare him like the ragged cats do. At least the forest cats don't kill without a very good reason. But it seems these ragged cats like to kill other cats for fun.

He decided to crawl out of the fence and walk into the forest. He didn't venture far into the forest and tried to scent this clan his father told him about when a silver cat jumped near him.

"What are you doing so close to the forest, kittypet?" the silver cat asked with a slight growl.

"I was trying to scent Thunderclan. What is a kittypet?" Ice Wind mewed as he quickly crouched and dipped his head.

"You are a little too far to scent them. You would need to go two more fox lengths to find the border. For your information a kittypet is a cat that lives with twolegs and eats slop and hard pellets." The silver cat meowed with hauteur looking over the kitten near her.

"Oh, I didn't want to cross their border to get their scent. I think I will go back home." Ice Wind meowed tail fully dropped.

"Roll in the flowers, when you do so that no one can guess that you went into the forest." The silver cat advised.

"Thank you for the advice." Ice Wind mewed dipping his head in gratitude. He rolled in the small but heady smelling flowers and went inside. Quince sniffed him and sighed. It was like she knew that he disobeyed her.

"Time to learn what housefolk cubs want when they come to pick you. Sit next to Ruby." Quince meowed trotting up to a ball. "First you need to act cute. Purr at the cub, let them pet you. Play with a ball, fuzz, or with the fuzzy string to get them to coo at you."

"So we do what we have been doing?" Socks asked slyly looking at Ice Wind.

"Yes. In two days strange housefolk with come to pick you so that they can have you join their homes and be their Housecat." Quince meowed looking over this small litter and the smallest one in the litter.

When the housefolk came Ice Wind fluffed and was terrified of these creatures, he ran towards the housefolk of the den and was shaking next to their legs. He knew that his mother was hoping that he would be taken to a new home. He saw his littermates play and acting cute for the intruders and remembered what his father said about Poppy's kittens. He didn't want to be thrown into the river. He didn't even know how to react to water that wasn't in a dish.

He crept away from the housefolk and from the family he lived with. There was only one thought now in his head, the forest is safe.

He wiggled under the bush and then the fence, once out the wind blew the forest scents to him and he gladly took them in. He pulled in his courage and raced into the forest in full. The softness of the leaf mould, the scent of sweet smelling things, the dappling of sunlight and the birdsong in the trees gave hope to the tiny kitten as he ran towards the forest cat's border.

That was until he ran right into three forest cats. He quickly crouched and dipped his head like his father told him to do.

"What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory!" a male cat hissed showing his fangs and claws.

"They're…" Ice Wind stammered.

"Thistleclaw, he is only a kit. It's not as if he poses a threat." A she-cat spoke looking at the male that looks ready to claw him.

"An intruder's an intruder, Bluefur! You're only saying that because he is a kittypet. You've always been too soft on them." Thistleclaw said looking more likely to strike now.

"They're going…" Ice Wind started again trying to tell them why he was in their territory.

"Here, let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?" Thistleclaw stated over poor Ice Wind's stammers.

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson. One he'll remember." A smaller tom spoke his longer claws scraping the ground.

"So be it, then." Thistleclaw spoke proud of his apprentice bloodthirstyness.

"Now this has to stop. What if this kit was a Riverclan kit? Would you attack a clan kit this way? The clan code says nothing that says that the kit has to come from a clan for the protection. You strike this kit, I will strike you both." Bluefur growled at the two patrolmates.

"This is a first." Thistleclaw mused looking surprised at the she-cat.

"The housefolk are going to throw me into the river." Ice Wind yowled making the Thunderclan cats look at him in shock. Tigerpaw thought the kittypet was only trying to prolong his death.

"What do you mean?" Bluefur asked hoping that the kit was lying to protect itself.

"It happened to another's housecat's litter. The litter was thrown into the river. I don't want to be thrown into the river!" Ice Wind yowled shaking so bad.

Tigerpaw jumped onto Ice Wind clawing the right shoulder open. Ice Wind tried to jump away from Tigerpaw's next strike but couldn't from his left paw not wanting to move. Tigerpaw struck ripping off the collar and shredding the left ear. Ice Wind yowled in pain. Next Ice Wind knew was darkness.

**_A/n: And now all of you want to claw me for the ending of this chapter. Some things never change as things do change. What happens now will Ice Wind turn into Scourge or did he die? Did Bluefur attack Tigerpaw for striking Ice Wind? What will happen to the kittypet spirit's prophesy now?_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

Chapter 3

Bluefur raced into camp going straight to the medicine cat clearing, most of the clan was surprised to see what she was carrying. She was carrying a black kit with a bleeding shoulder and ear. When Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw walked in after her Tigerpaw was limping and Thistleclaw was muttering that Bluefur was too soft.

Sunstar looked at the patrol that he sent and saw that the kittypet scent was from a kit looked down then was puzzled why was Tigerpaw limping.

"What happened?" Sunstar called out walking towards the patrol.

"Gorsefeather! Featherwhisker! Come quick, this kit needs your skills." Bluefur meowed with urgency.

"I can tend to him." Featherwhisker meowed taking the kit to the den and started to treat the injuries.

"The kittypet was on our territory." Thistleclaw spoke trying to not say what truly happened until Bluefur walked up with anger in her eyes, he never saw this in her before maybe she was soft on kits like any she-cat.

"We were doing the patrol when the kit ran up to us. He crouched and dipped his head much like a clan kit would but with his fear-scent I thought a fox might have chased him into our territory." Bluefur meowed giving a dark glare to both Thistleclaw and TIgerpaw who looked surprised that could have happened and Whitekit could have been in danger if that was true. "Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw went to attack since he wasn't a clan kit. But the kittypet kit yowled about the twolegs were going to throw him into the river since it had happened to another kittypet's litter."

"If that is true then sending him back would be sending him to his death. And for you two I want to know why you would attack a kit. The code states that all kits are to be protected." Sunstar looked at the two that was looking to be the strongest in the clan.

"Don't you need to confirm the story first?" Adderfang asked hoping that Bluefur's story was wrong.

"I do until then you three are confined to camp." Sunstar meowed and started walking to where the kit was at.

"You didn't have to shove Tigerpaw so hard, Bluefur." Thistleclaw meowed softly to Bluefur.

"Like your training? If he was so good he could have dodged me." Bluefur stated calmly telling Thistleclaw that she has seen his battletraining.

Thistleclaw thought so she is soft for kits, and yes she did protect the territory when the leader says to.

Bluefur was shaking inside why did she say that to Thistleclaw did a Starclan cat speak through her.

Featherwhisker had put cobwebs on the bleeding shoulder and was sniffing the other since it hadn't twitched at all like the other legs. Yes he put a paw on the left shoulder and felt that the shoulder was wrenched and put herbs on the shoulder to help it heal. The ear was covered with cobwebs but the ear would always look like that for life.

"Featherwhisker, do you know when the kit would wake?" Sunstar asked looking at the scrap of fur; the kit looks younger than the kits in the clan.

"Maybe until sundown. He took a big shock when he was attacked and I smell Tigerpaw under Bluefur's scent. I can listen to what was being said in here." Featherwhisker meowed with some humor.

"Papa, can you tell me the story again?" the kit murmured sleepily blinking his eyes wide when he saw that he was in a cave. His shoulders hurt and the cats were looming over him.

"Hello, little one. Please stay in the nest and don't move. You got hurt badly and you need to rest until they heal." Featherwhisker spoke gently laying his tail on the kit's haunches.

"I'm Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, can you tell me what happened." Sunstar asked sitting next to the kit.

Ice Wind told him from the time the intruders in the nest to running into the patrol saying everything that the patrol stated and to his blackout. Sunstar blinked and sighed so none of the cats on the patrol said everything but Bluefur must not have said everything to protect the clan's reputation.

"I am sorry that you were attacked. I need to speak to a Riverclan cat to confirm that a litter of kits was found in the river. Until then you are here to stay in the medicine cat den until I can make a decision on what to do." Sunstar spoke looking at the kit, how odd that a kit from the twoleg place have a warrior name.

"How old are you Ice Wind?" Featherwhisker asked wondering how young do the twolegs take the kits from their mothers.

"Two moons." Ice Wind mewed thinking that they must be thinking him younger for his size.

Featherwhisker was surprised that Ice Wind was that old he looked younger he covered it by getting a wet mossball to let the kit drink.

Ice Wind was liking this camp and after he liked the water off the moss he was given a seed to eat when he ate it he started feeling sleepy.

Sunstar with Tawnyspots and a queen went to the Riverclan border.

"I need to talk with Hailstar." Sunstar mewed when they met a Riverclan patrol.

"I hope that this isn't about a cat breaking the warrior code." One of the fish eaters spoke looking at the queen.

"It is not." Sunstar meowed with firmness.

When they met in Riverclan camp Hailstar was curious on why the Thundercat leader was in his camp.

"Did you find any kits in the river in the past moons?" Sunstar asked making the Riverclan jump at the thought that they drown kits.

"Yes, we rescued them but they were so young that they didn't make it. May Starclan watch them so that they never drown again." Hailstar spoke signaling his clan to stand down.

"So the kit was right. Twolegs do throw kits into the river." Sunstar murmured and Riverclan all dropped their jaws at this revelation.

"If that is all, go." Hailstar meowed looking at the Thunderclan cats then he looked like he wanted to call a clan meeting himself.

Sunstar nodded and the three cats went back to their territory.

"I think it might be best if you went to talk to Starclan about the kit. They might tell you what to do." Tawnyspots said surprised that the kittypets don't have a nice lives after all.

Then they heard a cat yowling close to the border with the twolegplace. They raced to see a ginger tom at the bloody spot and bloody collar calling for Ice Wind.

"What are you doing? You're scaring our prey." Sunstar growled walking closer.

"I followed my son's scent here. Did a fox get him? Why did Quince laugh at me when I noticed that Ice Wind didn't leave with the twolegs?" Jake meowed pacing around the bloody collar.

Sunstar relaxed, this is the kit's father and was clearly worried for his kit.

"Your son is fine. He is resting in the clan camp." Sunstar said he was going to give the kit back to his father.

"So the spirit cat was right." Jake meowed with relief upon seeing the forest cats look surprised at his statement. "You know, cats that died watch over us. I was told that my kittens would join the clans."

"So kittypets also have ancestors watch them." The queen stated looking a little surprised but calmed thinking that Starclan would be facing kittypet intruders on their hunting grounds.

"You don't want him back?" Sunstar asked after the shock of learning that kittypets also look to the stars.

"Only if he isn't safe in your clan. I have a mate to hiss at." Jake twitched his tail and left making the three Thunderclan cats in more shock, he thought the clan was safer than the twolegplace.

**_A/n: So now the cat is out of the bag. Thunderclan had just one too many revelations in one afternoon. Is Ice Wind going to stay in Thunderclan or is he going to be with his father?_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Prophesy of Fire's Kin

I do not own Warriors but I kind a see where the Erins was going and feral cats are odd.

Chapter 4

Sunstar went back to camp with the intentions to have Tawnyspots take over while he went to talk to Starclan about the kit like Tawnyspots said. He took one look at the three he confined to camp, and jumped to Highrock and looked at the clan.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Sunstar called and the clan walked to the big stone and some sat some stood. "You all saw Bluefur bring a kit into the clan. The kit came from the Twolegplace running in fear of the Twolegs. I went to confirm one of the more outlandish claims with Riverclan and found that Twolegs throw kits into the river. The kit was rightly afraid of being thrown into the river. But as this kit ran into one of our patrols instead of being asked why he was in our clan territory he was attacked by one of our apprentices." The clan looked shocked that the kit was attacked, that a warrior apprentice broke the Warrior Code so quickly.

"So do we allow kittypets into our territory without stopping them?" Adderfang yowled out.

"No, we ask why they are on our territory. Tigerpaw, for your attack on the kittypet kit you will have to take care of him until his shoulders heal. You have to bring him fresh kill, bedding, and clear his dirt as well as take care of all the elders without any help from the clan." Sunstar meowed and found that most of his clan was for this punishment. "Thistleclaw, you will be treated as an apprentice for a halfmoon for being so quick to attack any cat that crosses the border. I know your mate was chasing Shadowclan intruders but that doesn't mean that one that crosses the border is going to harm the clan." Again more murmurs of agreement. "Now Bluefur. You are to be also punished. For attacking a clanmate." He waited and saw the clan look at her in shock. "You have to help the medicine cats in everything they ask for. Be it collecting herbs to mixing herbs. It will be the same as Thistleclaw and be back to your duties in a halfmoon. Now I am going to talk to Starclan about the kit. Tawnyspots is going to be in charge for if anything happens while I am gone." With that he jumped down and walked to the entrance and was gone.

Bluefur was relieved that she got more of a lighter punishment than she thought she would have, he must of realized that she was the one that hurt Tigerpaw. She padded towards the medicine cat den to start her punishment.

Thistleclaw looked angry that the clan was treating him like a cat from another clan. Tigerpaw was stunned that the story that came out of the kittypet was true and went to the elders first.

Sunstar made it to Highrocks and to the Mothermouth quickly. Windclan challenged him but when they saw that he was alone let him continue. He touched the Moonstone and fell into a deep sleep.

"Hello Sunstar." A cat he never saw before in Starclan meowed to him.

"I am Thunder." The cat was a yellow tom with white paws but so faded that he could see the trees behind him.

"Thunder? As in the first leader of Thunderclan?" Sunstar stuttered he was honored that the first clan leader was going to speak to him.

"The kit that was found, hurt, and now in your clan. If you send him out of the forest you doom the clan in the future to drown in blood. If you keep him the clan will survive a great storm. No the storm isn't for your clan now. When the clan is with a clan leader that would be honored like the first clan leaders and the first medicine cats." Thunder spoke surprising Sunstar.

"So if we keep Ice Wind the clan would be safer." Sunstar meowed to clarify what sounded like a prophesy about the kit.

"Ice Wind, so the father did listen to his ancestor." Thunder spoke and nodded.

"Thank you Thunder. I hope that you are happy with how I am leading the clan." Sunstar meowed dipping his head to the faded tom.

"You are doing well. I agree with your punishments but the kit will need a foster mother if you keep him. Go with Bluefur. She is a cat that Ice Wind trusts and she will teach him the clan laws." Thunder said as he vanished from sight.

"Yes Thunder I will do as you say." Sunstar mewed before waking up next to the Moonstone.

When Sunstar was back in his camp he saw the cats doing their duties and more compelling the cats he punished are doing their punishments. He walked to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a finch ate it and walked into his den to sleep.

A few days later Sunstar walked to the medicine cat den to see how the kit was doing. Ice Wind was watching with curiosity what Featherwhisker and sometimes Goosefeather was doing. The kit will have a scar from the blow Tigerpaw did but he seemed able to move now.

"Ice Wind, I want to ask you something." Sunstar meowed catching the kit's attention. Sunstar marveled at the kit's deep blue eyes. "Do you want a mother in this clan if I decide to make you part of the clan?"

Ice Wind was shocked to hear the question and blinked. Did the big cat just ask him to join the clan?

"I would like one, but I am past the need for milk." Ice Wind said seeing if he made the right choice, hoping that the cat he chose is not anything like Quince.

"Ah," Sunstar muttered and walked out with his answer.

He would wait until Bluefur is done with her punishment before bringing the kit into the clan proper, the wrenched shoulder should be fully healed by then as well. The cat he thought of his own daughter, since Bluefur's father Stormtail wasn't a good father always running away from the kits unless it made him look bad, was looking to be a cat that he can rely on but she needs to trust the clan more.

A/n: I am sorry that it is short, this chapter is more Sunstar's view but I thought to at least show other characters in different lights and the best way was to see it from their view. What is the great storm Thunder spoke of and the great leader is who?


End file.
